


Amaryllises For Two

by ReissIsThirsty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Death, Romantic Comedy, but especially Kageyama, where both Tsukki and Kageyama are both very stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReissIsThirsty/pseuds/ReissIsThirsty
Summary: Lungs stop breathing as you hit the ground, and a flower pops out of your mouth. You’d rather risk death than confess to him. What could this be, other than mere pride?---In which Volleyball Freaks Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei are struck down with a disease of unrequited love. For each other. The main problem? They would never admit it, taking the phrase "I would rather die than do so" literally.Ticking time-bombs of a disease, useless pride and pure stupidity simply spells a whole mess.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Can Sunflowers Be Red?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> Thank you for taking the time to click in/read my first work! (Which should have happened years ago // kicks)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it ! :D
> 
> -Reiss

To say Kageyama Tobio was a talented player would be an understatement. A brilliant setter, he was crucial in many of Karasuno’s victories. Which is why it was strange. 

It was strange that the usually brilliant setter was making blatant rookie mistakes and fumbling his way through routine practices. 

This gave the captain, Sawamura Daichi, a massive headache. If it was just Kageyama messing up, there wouldn't be too much of a problem, the ever-reliable setter Sugawara Koushi would make up for it. But it was not just one of his regulars suddenly acting like they barely touched a volleyball, it was two. 

Tsukishima Kei was a shoe-in as a regular on the team due to this staggering height of 190cm. He wasn’t put on the team just for being a relative giant though, he was a skilled up-and-coming blocker. But here he was, jumping a second too late or almost stumbling over after leaping up several times now. 

But if anyone were to ask them if there was anything wrong at all, both would deny it vehemently. Such an example happened earlier with a curious Hinata Shouyou, after failing to hit an admittedly poorly set ball, came running up to Kageyama who was panting heavily. 

“Kageyama! What’s wrong?!”, he yelled at the setter who was now crouching down. Normally he would take this failure as a chance to push in some snide remark that would remind you of Tsukishima but the look on Kageyama’s face drained the color off Hinata’s face. 

“Kagaeyama, are you dying?!”

But before Hinata could fuss over him more, Kageyama shoved him aside with all the strength he could muster and muttered out a “Mind your own business, dumbass” before shuffling away. 

On the other side of the court, a similar incident was happening with a worried and indignant Yamaguchi Tadashii fussing over Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki! Stop telling me to shut up! You need to go to the infirmary!” 

But all of Yamaguchi’s nagging fell on deaf ears, Tsukishima was determined to get his best friend (though he would never admit he thought of him that way) off his back. The last thing he needed was Yamaguchi worrying over him. Yamaguchi wasn’t scared of Tsukishima like how Hinata was of Kageyama, so he stayed right behind Tsukishima even with him pushing him stubbornly away.

Tsukishima could feel it rising up, the soft petals pushing up against his throat, struggling to break free from him. He used up all his might to push it back down but he knew he couldn’t hold it down much longer, so when he laid his eyes on the cheery first-year manager of his team, his tired brain sparked a brilliant idea. 

He turned back at his nagger of a friend and could hardly contain his smirk, which was truthfully a half-wince thanks to the pain. “Yachi is looking for you.” he said, knowing Yamaguchi will bite the bait. And bite he did, hard. 

“Y-Y-Yacchan?!”, he sputtered out and instinctively turned to look at the girl who gave a brilliant smile back. That lapse of attention was enough for Tsukishima to give him the slip. You can always count on crushes to make people into bigger fools, he thought smugly to himself, but as the glow of self-satisfaction from tricking his friend faded, there was nothing to distract himself from the pain growing in his chest.

* * *

  
  


In an alleyway between the school gym and another building, a bright red flower popped out. One, two, they kept blooming into the beautiful flowers they were, as they fell from the haggard boy’s mouth and onto the ground. His glasses had dropped to the ground from the violent motions of his cough, the brilliant red of the flowers blurred together from the view of his imperfect vision. He looked like he had coughed up a puddle of blood rather than a mess of flowers. But what these deadly plumage signified was exactly the same as blood; his impending death.

Hanahaki, even the thought of the name of the disease had left a sour taste in Tsukishima’s mouth. He’d rather get a heart disease or whatever is killing most of the population now, rather than this humiliation of a disease. Crushes make people into bigger fools indeed, if Yamaguchi was a fool then he must be a total dumbass. He felt the ground for his glasses, groping petals along the way. Each touch with the petals, made him grimace, it made him face the reality of his disease. After a few moments, he completed his little hunt and restored his sight. He got more than a shock right after that though, what he assumed to be mere petals, were full-bloomed flowers, Amaryllises, he recognized. The common knowledge was that full-bloomed flowers didn’t have much time left, and neither did he. 

This hallowing realization has him stumbling out of the alleyway, lost deep in his own mind. Trapped in a nightmare of his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized he had bumped into someone else till he actually hit the ground. In typical Tsukki fashion, he was about to cuss that clumsy bastard out, that was until he realized who that bastard was.

Kageyama.

Now he wanted to cuss him out even more. He expected the usual combative Kageyama, but all he got from him after he had rubbed his head was a “Look where you’re going, dumbass.” before he weakly got up and walked away. Tsukishima was irritated. He was the last person he wanted to see, well, who wanted to see the source of all their problems anyway? His attention was shifted away when he saw a red petal where Kageyama had landed and hoped desperately that the setter hadn’t spotted it. 

After all, there were no red flowers in school, other than ones coming out of a love-sick boy.

Unbeknownst to him, there was another source of all the flowers.

Kageyama cursed under his breath. He had no idea what to feel. In the first few weeks of his suffering, he was sure that he was coughing up lumps of conjugated blood. He hadn’t suspected they were flowers at all, though they were soft to touch and pleasant to smell. But not like Kageyama was the brightest when it came to things outside of his expertise. Hanahaki, it was the first he ever heard of it. It didn’t have anything to do with volleyball after all. All he could do was stare at his doctor, dumb-founded when the news was broken to him. A disease of unrequited love? What is love anyway? And the biggest question he thought to himself, who exactly did he love? 

So he went, to unburden all these questions on to his ever-reliable senior, Sugawara. 

Sugawara was a little startled at first when his junior abruptly pulled him to a corner and expected a volleyball related question. Hence he had an utter look of bewilderment when he heard, 

“What is love?” coming from his junior who had a completely genuine and serious face on him. 

“Is this a reference to that old meme?” was what Sugawara reflexively said in return. Kageyama tilted his head, he didn’t understand what he meant but decided he should provide some form of context. 

Throughout Kageyama’s explanation, Sugawara made a range of expression that went from shock to mild delight to sadness, all mirroring what he felt. He never expected his straight-minded volleyball freak of a junior would fall in love, not at this stage in his life at least. He was amused that even Kageyama could get into the springtime of his youth and he was certainly sad at the prospect of him losing his life. Finally, he expressed understanding, it would explain how he much he had to sub for Kageyama lately even if he was slightly slyly happy about the extra court time. His mind wandered off a bit to his other junior who also has been underperforming lately but forced his thoughts back to first deal with one in front of him.

As much as he greatly wanted to help Kageyama, how could he give advice on his unrequited love when the boy himself had no clue. He shrugged to himself, the only way was to wing it then. “Well,” he dragged out that word as he put a hand on his chin to demonstrate that he's thinking, “love is a complicated feeling but usually, it's the person you can’t take your eyes off, the one who you think is like your ray of sunshine, someone who you want to be yours.”

Kageyama nodded after each point, with an absolute look of sincerity in taking all the advice in.

Wanting to lighten the mood for a bit, and maybe even just to fool around; Sugawara, with a gleam in his eye, said with a slightly cocky grin, “I mean I would know, I’m quite the casanova y’know?” and in return, Kageyama’s eyes lit up like he hit the jackpot. To think his senior was even more reliable in these matters than he thought. Sugawara gulped, he could tell from that glint that Kageyama bought it all but he didn’t want to suddenly take it back and dash his hopes like that, despite his only experience being that one time in elementary school where he held a girl’s hand on a field trip. When the teachers told them to. Well its probably harmless to let him believe this, right? 

* * *

  
  


Kageyama, taking all of Sugawara’s advice to heart, walked back into the gymnasium, ready for more practice, and more importantly, observation. He willed his breathless body into action. As he struggled to keep up during practice, his mind was also in overdrive as to who met all the mentioned points. 

As Kageyama was doing his little investigation, Tsukishima couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the aforementioned setter. He cursed at himself from doing that time and again, while forcing himself to focus on the other practice team on the opposing side, he was the blocker after all. But like a train wreck, he couldn't tear his eyes away, and each glance at the sight of him sent a twang of pain through his chest, as if the flowers were struggling to burst out again. Even as much as he was observing Kageyama, his lagged body could not move out of the way in time when Kageyama came tumbling down on him after a misstep. 

Their chests pressed together and their legs entangled; Kageyama was, in summary, wholly on top of Tsukishima, where the latter was struggling with utmost effort to not show that he was fully enjoying the contact. His ears red, he tried to sputter out a usual sassy remark but all that came out was a rather weak “dumbass”, complete with an arm trying to desperately hide his face. “That’s a classic Tsundere pose.” thought Yamaguchi who witnessed the entire thing up to this moment. He paused for a few moments as if taking this new bit of information in. After which, he looked as if he had a lightbulb flash moment, he had Tsukki figured out. Now he just has to help him.

Back to the center of the mess, Kageyama shot back a rather defiant, “No, you’re the dumbass!”, even though he knew full well he was the one at fault. But Tsukishima just brought out this side of him more than anyone else did. Tsukishima just made irritates him and makes him mad, which must also be why his whole face feels hot, he reasoned. Before he could get more heated, Hinata interrupted him with questions filled with concern. From Kageyama’s view, looking up to Hinata, from the ground, the light from the ceiling of the gymnasium made his orange hair looked as if it was glowing. 

Kageyama squinted. It set some gears turning in his head before he annoyedly swatted Hinata away who in return yelled that ‘Kageyama was acting like he’s king again!” and started swatting back. 

This then set of Tsukishima who begrudgingly felt jealousy towards their interaction. Luckily the situation was quickly diffused; “Alright, alright, no arguments”, Daichi chided them with an exasperated expression while picking them both up by the arms. Dealing with not one, but two regulars acting like newborn fawns was stressing him out. “I want to pull you both out-”, but before Daichi could even complete his sentence, Kageyama began to protest but the captain raised a hand to stop his oncoming tirade. “But I know you both want to practice but the moment another accident occurs, practice is over for the both of you, got it?” He ended with a ‘smile’ that sent shivers up their spines. The captain can always be counted on to set his kids straight.

During the rest of the practice, Kageyama tried to pierce the remaining ‘clues’ together. He was doing way more thinking about something non-volleyball related than he usually does. He had no idea if he was drenched in cold sweat from all this thinking or from his stamina rapidly draining. It was most definitely the latter but to Kageyama, the first was a likely option. Feeling as if he was an ace detective, he mentally linked back to the points Sugawara imparted on him to what he observed.

He noticed his eyes always going to a certain someone he wanted to toss to and he wanted that someone to be ‘his’ weapon. It made sense, he always tracked him with his eyes and wanted him to be his in a way, that person even glowed like sunshine (though that was more due to his hair colour than anything). Kageyama felt like a detective who cracked a mystery, he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth forming the shape of an ‘O’. One of the sides of his fist hits the other hand’s palm, signaling that he got it. He had his deduction.

Hinata is the cause. Hinata is his love.


	2. Blooming Irises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I realized it's been some time since the last update but well, university and its assignments don't stop even in the middle of a pandemic. o<-<  
> I really wanted to it out since it TsukiKage week on twitter and all though sooooo >.> here it is

A triumphant smile emerged on Kageyama's lips, mirroring the same ones he had when he won games. It was certainly giving him the same excitement. With this, the puzzle is finally solved and he could finally go back to practice as his usual self, or he thought so at least. Another rather significant reason was also that he felt really smart, or again, he thought so at least. 

He basked in the glow of his happiness for a little bit more, until he saw the familiar sight of the white ball heading towards his area from above. Without thinking, his body lurched forward towards it, his arms already rising to the setting position. But even if his mind was quick, his body wasn't. He was a few seconds too late, and the ball dropped to the floor with a thump. Leaving a shocked Kageyama, still in the setting position. 

He froze in place, and so did almost all his teammates on the court. The crows were all shocked that Kageyama out of all people would miss an objectively easy ball.  
Kageyama himself was also shaken and also mainly stood in place because his muscles ached already, from that sudden burst of movement, that it hurt to move just even one more inch. 

Silence then a slight chortle of laughter, that sounded more like a snicker. Actually it was definitely a snicker, and Kageyama whipped his head to the source. 

Tsukishima had that ever irritating mocking look on his face, sneering at him. “I guess that shot was just too easy for Mr. King of the Court to catch huh.” Tsukishima started snickering again.  
Kageyama glared back at him, ready to shoot back at him but before he could, Hinata interrupted with a “Pfft”. They both turned to him instead, and Hinata shrunk back with an “eep”, his instincts telling him that he was going to be their new prey. Hinata fully expected that he’d be ragged on, especially by Kageyama, who he was directly laughing at. Instead, he felt a bump on his shoulder. Kageyama has stuck himself shoulder-to-shoulder to the very confused Hinata. 

Kageyama stood with his arms crossed, expectantly. The sight of them in such close proximity to the other, infuriated Tsukishima. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was very jealous. Never had he wanted to be in Hinata’s position so badly. He snarked out a, “Just like two idiots peas in a pod.”, that sounded a little too angry. 

Still being proud of his deduction, Kageyama ignored the ‘stupid’ remark, and tilted his head up with a smirk, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes, “Yeah, we are” he confidently said back.  
This confirmation angered Tsukishima more than any insult the setter could have come up with. (Not mentioning that his insults were the usual asinine, ‘dumbass’ or ‘idiot’ which had minimal impact) 

Hinata on the other hand, had his own ideas and stepped away from the triumphant-looking Kageyama, “I’m not stupid!”, he retaliated, looking offended. “Don’t agree for me, stupid Kageyama!” ‘Stupid’ Kageyama eyed Hinata for a bit, before closing the gap between them again, “You just don’t know how close we are, dumbass” he said all-knowingly. Hinata was beyond confused and it showed on his face, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. It was that confusion that caused the gears in Tsukishima’s head to turn. 

Before he could fully work it out though, a furious-looking Daichi walked right into the middle of their conversation, literally. “Having fun during practice?” he asked, with a smile that would have looked pleasant if not for his angry tone of voice. Sugawara appeared behind him and started squarely clapping his hands with a sing-song “Alright kids, listen to Dadchi and go back to your positions”. Daichi turned to Sugawara in regards to the questionable nickname but all he got was a cheeky smile back. The corner of Daichi’s lips twitched, in resistance to the smile coming on from the amusement of Suagwara’s antics, but he had to appear stern when his juniors were fooling around during their precious practice time. He commanded enough respect either way, and the 3 juniors moved back into position and the rest of practice carried on. 

Practice wasn’t like usual still though, Kageyama and Tsukishima were still sluggish, their reflexes worse than that of a drunkard. Kageyama was also sticking to Hinata at every opportunity he could find, freaking the latter out and causing him to also underperform. All-in-all, it just was a big headache to the captain, with three regulars not adhering to the status quo. So being Karasuno’s vice-captain, naturally Sugawara wanted to ease his captain’s burdens and so he sought to stick his nose into Kageyama’s business, reasoning that the boy did come to him first. He had a slight inkling of what was going on, the sudden deterioration of their reflexes and stamina and the love questions coming from Kageyama of all people, sounded a lot like a certain rare lung disease. Sugawara felt like he could almost remember its name, it was on the tip of his tongue but alas could not. He made a note in his mental checklist to look it up after practice was officially over. 

Tsukishima already had come to a conclusion. Kageyama too had the Hanahaki disease. That much was obvious. With the way he was sticking to Hinata though, points to his Hanahaki target being the orange squirt. Something felt off to him though, but he wasn’t sure if it just wasn’t the jealousy speaking. Also why was that ball-headed idiot just following Hinata around instead of just confessing to him? Tsukishima felt himself growing irritated at Kageyama's foolishness, and then he grew even more irritated that he found that idiocy endearing. He couldn’t really understand why he fell for Kageyama of all idiots, he was sure he had better taste than that. But what was done, is done. He realized he could take advantage of the idiocy, the more Kageyama stalled by not actually doing anything, the more Tsukishima had a chance to swoop in and change his mind. It was a solid opportunity, that much he knew, but it also required him actively trying to vie for Kageyama’s affection. He had to be the one that opened up his heart first. And the thought of that disgusted him. 

“Tsukki!” 

That snapped Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He turned to see Yamaguchi hovering above him, before he unceremoniously plopped himself on to the space beside him. Before Tsukishima could start saying anything, Yamaguchi had already started.

“Tsukki, you can’t shake me off this time!” Yamaguchi stared intently into Tsukishima’s eyes, as if to convey his willpower through his eyes alone. 

Smirking, with an equally smug tone of voice accompanying it, Tsukki retorted, “Oh? Not even if ‘Yacchan’ comes?” Intentionally dragging their manager’s nickname out in a teasing manner.

In response Yamaguchi involuntarily blushed up to his ears, sputtering out a “Tsukki! Stop it!” Yamaguchi shook his head vigorously from side to side trying to spot if the little blonde manager was heading their way. To his relief (and disappointment), she was not in sight. 

Tsukishima put a hand to his mouth which made a little ‘pfft’, “Disappointed? Yamaguchi.” Teasing Yamaguchi was a favorite pastime of his and it sure conveniently got Yamaguchi off his back. But not this time.

“You won’t distract me this time, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi positioned himself right in front of Tsukishima and squarely made eye contact. “If you won’t do anything about your Hanahaki by yourself,” Yamaguchi looked fierce, determined, the same look he always has before he performs a jump serve, “then I’m telling Kageyama for you!” The last sentence came out in a forceful manner. 

Tsukishima was stunned for a moment. After he accepted the fact that Yamaguchi just did actually say that, he narrowed his eyes at him. “You think he would believe you?” in a quasi-imitation of his usually smug and confident tone of speaking. 

“Tsukishima Kei! Wake up!” Yamaguchi was furious, he didn’t want to lose his best friend just because said best friend was too prideful to do anything.

Tsukishima was stunned before, but now he was almost shaken. Yamaguchi vaguely reminded him of his mother with his tone of voice, hands the on hips and huffy face. It was almost like a caricature. So much so, a small laugh escaped his lips. Then a bigger one. Until he was full out bursting out into laughter.

“Tsukki! I’m being serious right now!” Yamaguchi huffed in an offended manner which drove Tsukishima to laugh even harder. Yamaguchi stood there dumbfoundedly, waiting for him to finish.  
“What was that about?” He was incredulous on how his best friend was behaving right now.  
In truth Tsukishima was just tired, so tired. He shrugged Yamaguchi off with a “Does it matter?” 

He looked away before continuing, “Either way I am going to die.”, he said matter-of-factly, staring Yamaguchi dead in the eyes. “It’s just whether I do it peacefully,” he paused, then narrowed his eyes, “or waste my remaining time left doing meaningless things.”

Hearing his normally intelligent friend facing his situation like, pardon his language, an idiot, drove the usually easygoing Yamaguchi to grab Tsukishima’s shirt aggressively. Tsukishima himself was taken aback by the action. “What are you doing Yamaguchi?” He asked incredulously. 

“Making you come to your senses, that’s what I’m doing” Yamaguchi spoke in a cool tone that contrasted the hot-blooded nature of the shirt-grabbing that he was doing. “You think you dying isn’t a big deal, you think trying to solve your disease isn’t a big deal, then why is confessing to Kageyama such a big deal?!” 

“I never said it was a big deal.” Tsukishima tried to sound as nonchalant as he could but his face gave it away as he flushed a slight tinge of red at the mere mention of Kageyama’s name. This definitely did not go unnoticed by Yamaguchi who prodded on, “Oh? Then why don’t you confess to him then? “

“It’s pointle-”

“You’re just saying it's pointless cos you think that Kageyama likes Hinata and you think that there’s no hope of butting in.”

“Isn’t it? He probably even has this disease for the idiot, going by how he’s acting.” 

“If it’s really for Hinata, then why isn’t he cured yet? It’s obvious to see that his condition is just as bad as yours. Come on Tsukki! You could change his mind!” 

“Does this idiotic disease even work like that?” Tsukishima asked back but he was actually almost convinced, he just needed one more push. 

“You don’t know if you don’t try!” Yamaguchi pauses for a bit, then his face brightened with a little mischievous smirk on his face “or are you admitting defeat to Hinata?”

It was an obvious bait and Tsukishima knew it. He so badly wanted to say he didn’t care for winning this battle. But he surely did. And therein lies the push that he needed.  
With an exaggerated sigh and a slight struggle to get out of Yamaguchi’s grip, “Fine.” he said.

Yamaguchi’s whole face brightened, “Tsukki!” he threw his arms around the other boy and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re listening to me, Tsukki” he said softly. 

Ever soft-hearted for his best friend, Tsukishima let the hug linger for several tens of seconds before gently pushing a slightly sniffling Yamaguchi. ‘Was he really that touched?’, he could not help but wonder. 

“Well, how am I even going to do this?” Tsukishima asked, half to himself and half to Yamaguchi.

“Leave it to me, Tsukki! I've been reading some romance comics that Shimada-san recommended! I think Boys on Flowers is a good start!” He said, looking pumped up.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, felt like he was about to get a headache, he wasn’t sure if it was because Yamaguchi intends for him to act like he’s the male lead of some stupid romance story or that Yamaguchi and Shimada get together to read trashy comics. 

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi prattled on excitedly about his latest reads, he was quickly interrupted. 

“I am not doing any of those.” Tsukishima said bluntly. 

“You promised you’d try!”

“I’d try it if it didn’t sound like it would make me look like an absolute idiot!” 

“C’mon Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined a bit, “These are the basics of romance!” 

Tsukishima could have sworn he saw a sparkle in Yamaguchi’s eyes. He was way too excited about this. An idea popped in his head and a smug expression formed on his face, since Yamaguchi liked his ideas so much, he shouldn’t let them go to waste, right?

Yamaguchi froze, he did not like that expression one bit. 

“I am no expert on romance like you, Yamaguchi, I can’t learn without a real-life demonstration, you see. So it would really really help, if you showed me.” He said in a sickeningly pleading tone that it was obvious that it’s sarcasm.

“Show you? But how?” Yamaguchi asked innocently.

“Why, by putting your moves on Yachi-san, of course.” Tsukishima said with a devious little smile. 

Yamaguchi gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: to the yamayachi fans I'm so sorry, they will have a portion in the story soon, next chapter actually. 
> 
> Thanks all for reading again :^)


End file.
